Sun Rise Fight Gaara lemon
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: she denied him,he runs for her..what happens when he steps on his heart to have her ? what will she say to make things better ? Gaara lemon i think it's explicit


**star: i dont own Naruto ...no...not me...thou i would like to... but that's a different story...you guys just tell me how this thing got out and then we will talk **

you yelled happily at the good news you just heard . Gaara was coming to Konoha for the exam that was held here . you haave known him since you were little and because you had nobody , no parents to living relatives , you got atached to him So what is he was 18 and a half...you were 17... well...not such a good thing , cuz you couldnt tell him how you felt... this was getting more coplicated by the minute .But right now you didnt care .

You jumped up and down on your bed as you held his picture at your chest . You were so happy that he would come soon that you almost forgot about your ANBU exam , the next day . He would be there to see you and that ment alot for you . He was your crush after all .

The bed creaked as you landed on your butt .

' What if he doesn't like me ?... What if he thinks that I'm weak ?' you thought looking at the photography.

You laid on your back , hugging the pic .

-"Hey Urufu! …. Wake up ! " Naruto yelled scaring the day-lights out of you .

-"Naruto… Sakura !" you said , jumping up , looking at the 2 friends .

-"Come on Urufu !... We need to go !... you still have to train with us for the exam !" Sakura said , a little impatient .

You huffed as you hid the pic with Gaara under the pillow and took your ANBU mask . A white mask in the shape of a white wolf .

Disappearing with Naruto and Sakura on a empty space in the park . You stretched your legs and arms . Naruto attacked you without warning , and you easily took advantage of the attack . A well placed kick , threw him in a tree as Sakura came at you with full speed .

Making a seal , you mumbled something under your breath as Sakura's right arms hit the ground , in front of you . But, instead of destroying all in sight , Sakura yelled in pain . Her fist was pretty messed up , as Naruto came straight at you . You couth his hand , turning him in the air and , yanked his body to the ground , as hard as you wanted . To his surprise , he hit a pillow of air , as you turned your gaze to Sakura who was healing her hand , twitching from time to time .

-" Gomennasai , Sakura – chan ! " you cried , rushing to her side .

-"It's nothing … I fixed it already !" she smiled , but you weren't convinced about that .

She was the leader of the medic nins , but she still couldn't heal some wounds . Taking her hand in yours , your fingers started tracing her knuckles.

They were healed alright , but the bone was ripped to peaces , the flesh holding it in place . A string of water wrapped around her entire arm ., healing the bones , blood vessels and the other things that suffered from the impact .

-"Thanks !" Sakura chirped , flexing her arm .

You smiled and walked to Naruto who huffed , turning his head from you and crossing his arms to his chest .

-"Why cant I just beat you ?" he muttered.

-"Because I am an ANBU … and you are a fresh jounin … I have much more power and experience !" you said folding your arms .

-"Plus... she is way more beautiful !" a familiar voice vibrated from the trees near Naruto.

-"Gorgeous , I may say !" another voice rang from the same position .

You smirked , turning your head , just in time to see Sasuke and Gaara , walking to you . You blushed a million shades of red , when Gaara smiled at you .

-"Hey idiot … get up !" Sasuke said a little annoyed by Naruto , who jumped up the next second .

-"Why you …!" Naruto snapped at him flaming up .

-"Now boys …cut that out !" you said as Gaara passed you, only to stop behind you .

You felt his hands snake around your waist and stopping at your belly , caressing it . You gasped when you felt his chin on your shoulder .

-"Ya … you should listen to her !" Gaara said .

Sakura giggled when she looked at a very red you . You ,on the other hand , were trying not to faint .

-"So…tomorrow is the big exam ?" Gaara asked , his mouth very close to your neck .

You could of sworn that you felt his lips brush gently on your skin .

-"Ya….are you going to be there ?" you asked turning in his arms , not bothering to hide your blush anymore .

He made you wrap your arms around his neck , before he answered your question , in such a sexy way that your eyes got a little big , just from the shock .

-"I am going to take care of you in that ring !" he said , brushing his lips on yours .

-"Oh…come on …you cant do that !" Sasuke growled .

-"watch me !" Gaara said , hugging you , and speaking over your shoulder .

You zapped yourself from his arms and appeared next to Sakura .

-"Can we go ?... I think that he is in heat … no thanks to Shukaku's old presents !" you whispered in Sakura's ear .

-"But he doesn't carry Shukaru anymore !" she said a little puzzled .

-"I know … but this was the time he would usually enter in heat and search for a partner !" you said , looking strangely at Gaara , who was shooting 'death-glares' at Sasuke .

-"Hm ! and that's bad ? ..i thought that you loved him and you would do anything for him… why don't you tell him how you feel ?" Sakura said .

-"I do love him , but this is a bit strange … cuz I don't know how he feels about me and I don't what to push him in anything …. This faze will pass tomorrow and he will probably be ok !" you said more to yourself then to your old friend .

-" you will see what will happen !" she said mysterious .

You didn't bother to ask her what she meant by those words . Walking towards Tsunade's office , you sensed the other guys fallowing . They were talking about the competition , but you didn't join them . Gaara was going to be there so you didn't want more . The only thing that came in your mind was the fact that you were going to fight last so you had to put on a pretty good show .

-"Oi…Urufu …come here !... I want to talk to you !" Tsunade yelled from a bar .

You stopped in mid track and blinked confused . you walked towards her and looked in her shinny , booze filled eyes .

-"Your match… will be next morning at 6 AM …don't be late… at sun rise you have to be in the ring !" she hiccupped.

You gulped . That was very unexpected . Damn that silly match ! Stupid competition ! now you didn't have enough time to either train or spend time with your friends .

-"ok !" you huffed , turning on your hills and started to walk home.

Gaara didn't stop you in any way . After you got home , very upset with the fact that the fight was put earlier then you planed , you crashed on your bed and yelled in a pillow .

Next morning you woke up at 4 in the morning . You had 2 more hours to get ready for the fight . You moved very slowly from the bed to the shower as you yanked a few times stretching your muscles . Damn you were tired . After you got out , you dressed and walked out of your apartment , not bothering to eat . Closing the door behind you , you looked at the sky . It was the color of Gaara's eyes , you thought blushing .

-"hey there !" Sasuke said , scaring you close to death .

-"Where did you come from ?" you asked as your heart raced . Your eyes were wide open and you shivered a little under his amused look .

He smirked , but didn't answer .

You zapped yourself , not looking at Sasuke , to the place you had to fight in . The giant Arena made you shiver in anticipation . You looked at the huge place as the clench of metal on metal reverberated in your ears . Your gaze traveled on the rows then at the place were the Hokage and Kazekage were going to stay and watch you fight with God knows who .

Then , Gaara's words hit you . He said that he was going to help you , but you didn't want any help . If you were destined to win the fight then that will happen . You didn't want to cheat.

You took a seat in the front row and closed your tired eyes . You did try to sleep , but you were too nervous to do so .

You felt a pair a soft lips on yours , but you didn't open your eyes . Then pressure on your lips disappeared , but then you felt the same lips on your stomach . Your eyes shot open to see a smirking Gaara .

-"Hey there love !" Gaara said sexy , as you blushed and shifted nervous in your seat .

-"I didn't knew we were together !" you stated as he stood up .

-"Do you wana ?" he asked lining in .

In a sec he pined you on your spot , not allowing you to move away from him , as your face went red . A lump formed in your throat when he sat on your lap . His face was 3 or 4 inches away from yours . You jerked your head back , but he closed the space again .

-"Do you wana be with me ?" he asked again his hot breath tickling your lips .

At first you didn't answer , thinking that he was playing with you . Your lips moved , the word 'yes' coming out , when he tempted you to kiss him .

He smirked , getting off your lap and looking at you with something that you identified as lust in his eyes . Your insides jumped when he spoke again .

-"I have to go !...See you later….i will surprise you !" he winked then kissed your cheek before disappearing .

-"Damn …why me ?" you whispered , getting up .

You stretched and looked at the sky . A muffled question made you snap out of your reverie . You looked behind you to see some people trying to get some good seats . You looked at the arena , before you jumped in . Your match was about to start . Damn! When did the time pass so quick ? You shuck your head and so Tsunade in her Hokage seat .

Her voice , amplified , made you jump a little . You looked straight at the fifth Hokage , as she announced the beginning of the annual ANBU competition . You made your white mask appear , as some of the ANBU's made their way in the arena .

Tsunade yelled the first 2 competitors , because the crowd was clapping and yelling so hard that the noise was starting to annoy her .

Your name was heard said with pride , as the name of another guy was spoken with venom . You and a guy Hiro had to fight .

You looked intrigued at the boy , who had a red mask with black stripes and a white half moon on the forehead . It had the shape of a wolf , just like yours .

Your gaze traveled on the guy for a moment , but his voice made you snap out of your staring .

-"Why did my master agreed with the fight between me and you ? …your such a weakling that I don't have to do much to defeat you !" he said , his voice full of confidence and pride as if he was the toughest of them all .

You growled low in your throat as he took a step back . The gong announced the start of the match as you began running , disappearing from his watchful eyes . He didn't see nor hear when you threw a kunai and a chakra ball at him . he managed to catch your kunai , but the ball hit him full .

-"I'm not such a weakling as you thought !" you said dangerously .

He got up and opened his vest to take out a scroll which started flouting in the air as he make some seals . You gulped when a cloud of swords appeared in front of him . You dragged your katana and ran , your eyes fixed on the man that stood still , mumbling something .

From there on , only the sound of metal on metal was heard . He used every chance he got to attack you , even thou you tried not to let him .

The speed of your attacks was so high that you only heard the whoosh of the swords that flew pass your head or body .

He attacked you as you were high in the air . You and him were spinning in the air , your teeth clenched as he huffed and tried to catch his breath . You had some scratches , but not like him . The smell of sand and blood invaded your nose .you looked angry and scare at the same time to the Kazekage , but his passive face didn't give you any clues of his plans .

The next second , you felt his hand on your shoulder as he tried to pull you under him so he could slam your body to the ground . You closed your eyes , as you began rotating in the air with him . It didn't take long to feel the ground .

You used his body to make your fall a little fluffier . Blood was dripping from his mouth as you looked at his body and broke mask . Your eyes shot open at the terrifying image . You sensed his ribs cracking as you moved from his body and stood up .

The smell of sand lingered on his stiff body as you fought the tears back .

-"The winner is Urufu Hidenka !" Tsunade announced as you jerked your head to the side to look at her .

-"No!" you yelled , but your weak voice didn't reach her .

Tsunade shot you a look telling you to leave the arena . You looked at Gaara , but he was nowhere to be found .

-"Tsunade ..you cant do that… I … " you tried to yell again , but she ignored you .

-"Can you please go …? I have a match too !" another ANBU said , making you look at him then at Tsunade , then at the ground . You were desperate . In your opinion , you didn't win the match , cuz you couldn't have rotated that fast in the air . You didn't knew how you did that . It couldn't have been you .

You walked out of the arena , the desperation been replaced with anger . the sent of sand ! how did he ..? why did he ?... you didn't need his help !... Because you couldn't blame you , you blamed him !

To your surprise , Gaara popped in front of you .

-"Why?...Why did you have to intervene ?" you screamed at him , throwing your mask at the ground , the sound of porcelain braking feeling your ears .

-"I didn't do a thing !" he said , the happy look in his eyes disappearing . His glare was now empty and his face went a shade darker .

-"Now you are lying to me ?... I smelt the sand on him !" you said angry , pointing a finger at him , then at the stadium .

-"I admit that I did thought about helping you … but Tsunade told me that this was your fight … so I didn't do a thing … you were the one fighting and almost killing the poor guy… you not me !" he said a little angry , turning around and walking away .

-"But. .then… I …Gaara ?" you said , looking down , then at the place Gaara went , but he was nowhere .

You kicked yourself mentally ! You made a huge mistake ! a huge one ! why didn't you just listen to him , before you yelled at him ! Damn you and your stupid mind ! Now Gaara was mad at you .

You walked home , fighting the tears of frustration and guilt . ' I'm so sorry Gaara – kun ! ' you thought .

When you got in front of your door , you reached to the knob, but you just couldn't forget that you yelled at the man that you love for no apparent reason . The tears of pure regret streamed down your cheeks .

You knew that he didn't like it when people yelled at him , but you did it any way . Urufu no baka ! Damn your stupid mind . You walked from your bed to the kitchen over and over again . You the stopped as the idea of a shower hit your tormented mind .

You rushed to the bathroom , discarding all of your clothes and turned the little knob . In a few minutes a rain of hot water washed away your thoughts . You stayed like that , letting the water run on your face . Your beautiful white hair , flouted on your naked and wet body as you mumbled something about how stupid you must have been .

-"I'm sorry !" you heard a voice behind you .

You squealed when a hand covered your eyes as the other one snaked around your waist , as someone pulled you to their chest .

You felt his erect member between your legs , as the person turned you around, the hand still on your eyes .

Your shaky fingers started roaming over a well build chest and arms , then lower , over a 6 pack abdomen , then even lower as you turned red . You didn't sow their owner , but when your finger touched the beginning of his dick , a very low groan escaped his lips . Then you felt his head rest on your shoulder as he gave you space to touch and feel him shake under your innocence .

Without meaning to , your finger-tips brushed over the head of his member . You felt his other hand move on your butt , gently , rubbing then , going between your own legs .

An idea flew in your mind . You rubbed your fingers a little harder on the head , as his hand moved from your eyes , only to rest next to the other as he squeezed your butt a little rougher .

A mess of red hair hit your gaze as you blushed madly .

The hot water hit you bodies as you moved your hands to see his face . Gaara was all red and flushed , his gorgeous eyes closed . Your lips brushed gently over his , and he opened his eyes , to look in yours .

He smiled sweetly as your gaze lowered only to fall on his throbbing member . Damn ! he was bigger then you thought . His palms cupped your butt as he hoisted you up . Gulping , you wrapped your legs around his waist .

-"I'm sorry that I yelled at you and told you those mean things !..i know that I should have listened to you , but the thought that I cheated made me crazy !" you said ashamed with your own behavior.

-"It ok!..i'm not mad at you !" he smiled again , making your heart melt .

Before you could say anything else , his mouth was pressed fully over yours , your back touching the cold wall of your shower . You arched your back , shivering because of the icy touch . He turned around , his back facing the blue stone , as he let you go , your feet touching the floor gently .

Without thinking , you kneeled down , sticking your tong out . the tip brushed a few times over the head as he growled . You licked his hole length , one of your hands massaging his sacks .You felt his fingers in your hair as he moaned your name . You took his member in your mouth as the grip tightened . he started panting and moaning as you bobbled you head . You stopped a little then sucked on his dick like a freaking lollypop . You moved your head back and forth . The only thing that crossed your mind was his sweet taste . He tasted like a cherry lollypop .

-" Urufu…move your head…I'm going to…"he said , but you sucked harder as his words were replaced by a loud moan .

He nearly screamed your name as he came in your mouth , bucking his hips foreword . You almost choked, but you drank the hole thing . You looked up at his face as his legs began shaking .

-"Damn !" was all he said , taking your hand and helping you up .

You liked your lips as he hugged your body close to him . He kissed your lips softly as you wrapped your arms around his neck . He started nibbling at your lip , as you opened your mouth slightly .

His tong darted in your mouth , exploring every inch of the wet cavern . Damn how he moved his tong on yours . He started darting in and out as your moans vibrated in his mouth .

It didn't take long before he was erect again . He took 2 fingers and licked them a little ,before he partnered your legs . The 2 digits shot up your clit as you whimpered because of the pain . Pushing in and out of your body at a slow pace . You rested your head on the crop of his neck and shoulder as you panted . You were feeling a bit strange , passion building in your body . He added another finger as your hands clenched on his shoulders . He kneeled down , and before you could do anything his tong licked the bundle of nerves at your clit . He circled your sweet spot more then once as you jerked your head back . You nearly screamed his name when you came in his mouth and hand . He got up licking his fingers and lips .

He turned you around so that the hot water washed your body as he hoisted your shaking body up , hocking you legs around his hips .

-"Forgive me … I know that it will hurt …" he said , his member brushing on your tights .

You nodded .

Wrapping his arms under your butt , he slid his member in you , slowly . You clenched your teeth as his dick took away his virginity . He kissed your lips , as he stopped . he was , finally, in you .

-"I love you so much !" he whispered , as your breath hiked .

-" You love me ?" you asked . It was so…you couldn't believe that he just said that…AGAIN!...at first, when you heard those words , you thought that he was joking . But now… you were sure he wasn't .

-"Ya !" he said , pulling out and shoving back in .

You gasped when he did it again and again . He took a snail pace , so you could get used to it . After a couple of moments , you started thrusting with him .

-" I … love… you …to !" you said with every thrust .

Gaara smiled . Taking a faster pace , you moaned his name . As the time flied by , he started pushing harder and harder , faster and faster ., as you tried to keep his pace.

You 2 rocked like that for about a half-an hour , moaning or screaming .His moves began to be jerked as his eyes sparkled .

You and him came at the same time , your juices mixing together as he fell on his butt , with you on his lap .

You tried to catch your breath as you came from you heights . It felt so right to be with him . damn how you loved him !

-" Gaara –kun … Do you really love me ?" you asked insecure .

-"Yes …And if I have to tell you this every second of my life I would without hesitating!" he whispered heavily .

You began to cry and laugh at the same time , and hugged him close .

-" I love you too ! more then anyone could !" You sobbed at his chest .

He petted your head as he got up carrying you bridal-style . He grabbed a towel and walked to the bed .

He wrapped the towel around your naked form and sat next to you , on the soft and warm bed, his red glistering hair sparkling in the dim light of the room , like it never did before . You moved your body next to his , your forehead resting on his chest ., as sleep drifted over you .

You yanked happily as you felt him shift so that he was holding you pressed on his body . The blanket moved to cover your tired bodies as he kissed your neck and cheek passionately . You giggled your arms making small circles over his well build chest , the muscles relaxing under your touch .

Who would have known that a day that started with a fight , would end this good ?!


End file.
